Ashes to Ashes - The Perfect Love
by Golden Suze
Summary: Gene's ex wife turns up in Fenchurch and tries to persuade him to give her another chance, just as he's growing close to Alex. Love certainly has its way of throwing obstacles into Gene's love life. Can he show Alex that she can trust him, even after he tells her one big lie.
1. Chapter 1

**Ashes to Ashes - The Perfect Love**

**Chapter 1**

Hot, sweltering summer nights were certainly not as enjoyable nor comfortable as Alex Drake had preferably liked them to be. Not surprisingly, Gene who hadn't had the best of days himself, was behaving more grumpy and argumentative than ever. She was very much able to read the telling signs and vibes, with regards to his body language, especially after he thoughtfully reminded her of how she ought to respect her duties as a DI now and again. - Clearly he wasn't best pleased with her, after observing her sleeping on the job three days on the run, from the comfort of his office.

"Don't piss me around Bolls, you do what you can to follow the likes of Ray does best in here." He gave a rather angered and scrutinizing look as he spoke to her.

She shared her thoughts with him. Honestly, she didn't know what other possible explanation, she could provide him with.

"What? by sitting on my backside for most of every morning and smoking like a chimney. Look Gene I'm sorry if I've disappointed you lately, I really am. I haven't slept much over the last couple of nights, perhaps it's just that I am restless."

She soon found herself, observing his body language again - more closely than ever. He seemed particularly distracted, as something serious was playing on his mind. Not one to ignore her greatest instincts for too long, she quickly decided to get to the bottom of this curious matter.

"It's not good enough Bolly because I need my best DI's knowledge of Psychology bollocks on hand, in case some bloody fairy arse, I've arrested thinks he can run rings around the Gene Genie." Understandably Gene felt somewhat determined to stay one step ahead, in the campaign to protect the streets of Fenchurch from bullying and violent tosspots.

"I know and like I've told you, I'm sorry Gene. Perhaps I need to reassess one or two important matters in my life right now and hopefully I can rediscover what makes me a good detective." She soon willingly accepted the fact that she was clearly feeling stressed and that she had betrayed her Psychology skills, simply by sitting back and allowing Gene to take the lead during a recent witness interview.

"Promise me one thing Alex, don't stop boring the bloody socks off me, don't stop waggling your fingers and wiggling that fine arse of yours, in my direction." Gene was now behaving rather strangely and this concerned the female detective - was he worried about the drastic changes, which the station had surprisingly undergone in the last 12 months.

As a matter of fact the truth was, Gene felt thrown and confused after receiving a letter from his ex-wife - who was she asking if they could get together sometime and have a catch up, if he might be fine with her coming down to visit him in London, in next two weeks. He knew her far too better than any other blokes, to know she would pull off a sympathetic stunt, in a bid to weave her way back into his life again.

"Of course I won't. I'm not going anywhere." She knew she had unashamedly lied through her teeth, in a kindhearted bid to revitalize the good natured side of him, she preferred to see so often.

"That's good to know, Bolly. My ex-wife wants to see me and I didn't want you to turn against me, you know if I chose to meet with her. I know you'd be bloody telling me, she'll only end up breaking my heart." Within a matter of moments, he then blurted out everything in front of her, about the letter from his ex.

"So this finally explains, why you've been venting your frustrations out at the team. So what's your gut feeling telling you to do right now, let her down gently or give her another chance?" believed that, getting herself involved in his business potentially wasn't such a good thing to do at that certain moment.

Gene perched forward in his chair - legs stretched out magnificently in full view of Alex's eyes, despite the look of uncertainty and sadness written in his eyes. The man she cared so dearly for, looked in need of some reassuring words and a hug after that.

"Well, I'm not welcoming her back with opening arms, as far as I'm concerned. That woman cheated on me, with a freckled face milkman. You know Bolls, I haven't told Raymondo or Christopher this before, I got the randy bastard sacked by having his milk float wheels done in." He informed her, which literally left her feeling surprised, to say the least. Yet she knew, she couldn't blame him for his angry actions against his ex-wife's lover as she felt she'd have exacted the same sort of revenge as Gene did, if she suddenly found herself in his situation.

"Well, I think you're doing the right thing. Wonder why she wanted to see you anyway?" Alex asked, soon she wished she hadn't as Gene might no doubt start to suspect she was having strong feelings for him.

"I hope I am. That woman's got less common sense than a woodpecker and she's got a gob the size of the Eiffel Tower, I can tell you Bolly." Ringing her up would obviously leave her thinking, a long-awaited reunion was certainly on the cards between the both of them, so he couldn't consider that certain option.

Once he caught a glimpse of her giggling at the remark he'd just clarified about, he felt extremely grateful to Alex for showing her support to him than the likes of Ray or Chris, who both hadn't raised an eyebrow over why he wasn't behaving like his typical self.

The two detectives shared a stifling look between each other, for the odd moment, longer than they expected to, before Alex quietly left him alone in his office - clearly to ponder and assign wherever his greatest interests and priorities strongly needed to be most of all.

**xxx**

Later on that day, roughly around 3pm, Alex had chosen to pay Gene another visit and soon she was left puzzled once she'd discovered he had made himself scarce from his office. What on earth was he bloody playing at? she started to wonder.

She stepped away from the see-through glass door of Gene's office and momentarily glanced over her right shoulder, her eyes were casually and carefully darting from place to another, some of her fellow detectives - checking to see who was busy working and who was looking too laid back.

When she acknowledged, Ray wasn't frankly bothered in doing much work during the afternoon in CID, she seized the chance to approach him and raised the question, as to the actual whereabouts of their DCI.

"Ray, you don't happen to know, where Gene's disappeared to, do you? Because I wanted to speak to him over an important matter." She asked the tired looking detective.

"No, don't tell me you two have had another falling out?" Whenever Alex or Gene had the predictable habit of asking Ray where the other was, the Detective Inspector therefore came to the unconfirmed conclusion, perhaps his colleagues had dished out their frustrations at each other.

"Well I wouldn't say we've fallen out, I...No it doesn't matter." She didn't wish to bore him, by explaining in full detail, why she needed to talk to Gene alone.

Shaz decided to reassuringly put her friend's mind at ease once and for all that afternoon, by telling her when she last remembered seeing The Guv in the station. However, her words were soon enough in the making of doing the opposite effect.

"Ma'am I saw him in the corridor, just after lunch. He was holding a creased letter in his hand, the Guv didn't even shout at me when I asked him if he was feeling okay."

"I knew it, he's bloody lied to me, that obnoxious bloody man. Why do I keep believing him because all he's good at is being a lying bastard" She fumed with understandable annoyance, once she realized he hadn't actually been entirely honest with her.

"Oi, what's got into you today Alex, you've been badmouthing The Guv all day. So, he might sometimes behave like a right misery sod but he gets his job of running this station, done properly. " Ray said, as he promptly jumped to conclusions and backed his friend up right away.

"It's nothing Ray, it's something that requires I and Gene to sort out between ourselves." She felt the team should remain kept in the dark for the time being, with regards to the many troubles Gene was being forced to face with the ex Mrs Hunt.

"She's right Ray, The Guv doesn't always seem to appreciate all the hard effort, DI Drake contributes to the cases we get sometimes. I don't see why any of us should stick up for him, especially if he's moaning and telling us to do our jobs properly." Shaz felt more than happy to - address certain matters in and out of the CID office, as she saw them from her point of view.

"Might as well I have known, the birds will always stick together when times get tough." Ray jokingly suggested, his remark didn't seem to impress the two women whatsoever.

Alex felt restless and disappointed, well her body language clearly told the story - so much so, she couldn't let her mind curiously speculate over where Gene had possibly gone to any longer. - She hoped he wasn't meeting up with his ex at Luigi's, no too obvious or meeting up with her at one of the local pubs, well maybe this was a possibility. As both of her eyes started to become somewhat tired, Alex wasn't letting this spoil her determination, as she aimed to find out just what sort of game he was playing with himself.

Hopefully, he wasn't on the brink of making one of the biggest mistakes of his life, which he might regret later on in his life - giving the woman who cheated on him, another chance.

**xxx**

Gene had arranged a meeting with his former wife, at a nearby fish and chip shop around the corner from the station.

Paula, his ex, looked considerably well for her age and her appearance was far from being potential housewife material. It was also a telling observation, from the looks of her body language that she was impressively capable of putting up a fight against anyone who dared to criticize her. She certainly seemed rather determined to right a few wrongs as she chatted with her former husband.

"Well this is cosy Gene. So, tell me... is this your way of saying, you want the both of us to try again - by you grabbing hold of my and then us having a shag in your precious car."

"Sorry, but I'm not exactly into all this shagging a bird business anymore. What is it you want Paula, a second chance for you to show me, you've given up your knicker dropping act?"

"You know what I want...you. Look I behaved like a moody cow to you Gene, when we were married and know it was wrong of me to throw our marriage away, by pouncing at the first gorgeous bloke I set my eyes on, when you first started taking your job at work seriously."

"It's too late Paula, if you must know I've moved on with my life here in Fenchurch. Maybe you should consider getting on with the rest of your life as well love."

The former couple remained blissfully unaware of the fact, they were now being closely watched by Alex - who was standing across the road, staring over at the disappointing sight of the man she cared so deeply for, allowing the woman who'd made his life such a misery by cheating on him, when he needed her the most after Sam had died.

She had all the proof she needed that Gene was just as much of a pathetic liar than any random bloke had the habit of being, especially after a one night stand. Yet, as she continued trying not to get too upset over what she was witnessing, what she thought was happening was, in all honesty as far away from the truth than she first assumed.

She walked away - with sadness registered on her face and as she began to feel teary eyed, she swore she wouldn't trust him again, with any stories he told her.

"You don't get it do you Paula. I don't feel the same about you, as you do about me. So come on, do yourself a favor love and go back to Manchester pronto-tonto before you embarrass yourself even more." He was annoyed and quite frankly sick of hearing her desperate attempts of walking back into his life.

"Gene, please" She cried, begging him to reconsider what he was now telling her. "I know you love me deep down in that big heart of yours, darling, but you just too scared to admit it." She suddenly cupped her cheeks with both hands as her eyes fluttered, gazing admiringly into his.

"We can make this work between us. Don't feel you've got to bury all your feelings under the sand, you're better than this, you're so much better than this. You've got a brave and strong heart Gene, I know it and you know it. So do you want us to give our relationship another try" She smiled tenderly, proving she wasn't giving up without a fight in getting him back.

Gene couldn't find the right words to respond with after his eyes piercingly glanced upward and met her sparkling gaze. Well, he knew for sure she would stop at nothing to get inside his head with her thought provoking words, this left him wishing he hadn't shown her, the weakness he usually had when women tried to worm their way into his affections and win over his sympathy.

"Come on, at least tell me what you're thinking" Surely he didn't need require much else to consider, besides there was obviously nothing down here in London for him, other than Ray and Chris. Oh, if certain looks were capable enough of telling the bigger picture, well studying her ex's expressed looks should be prove easier said than done for her.

As a matter of fact, the actual truth was, he couldn't think properly, what with the countless various thoughts presently racing through his mind. Once he had taken a moment or two to reassess his feelings, Gene finally came to a decision over where his heart truly belonged.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**All Reviews are Welcome**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ashes to Ashes - The Perfect Love**

**Chapter 2**

A strange and unusual peaceful atmosphere had occurred not long after Gene returned to the CID,from his secret meet up with Paula. With no sign whatsoever of The Guv roaring at the team and stamping his authority when someone put a foot wrong, definitely made Ray less worried and less stressed. Although he did start to wonder what the bloody hell was up with his friend - seeing as the DCI had stormed back into CID, like a raging bull just over two hours ago and hadn't dared to put in an appearance.

He was behaving out of character and this plausibly gave Ray a cause for concern for his respected boss and friend.

"Alex can't you have a word with him? You know check and see why he's feeling pissed off." Ray asked, he felt she had a more likely chance of getting the truth out of The Guv than he possibly could.

She responded with an unsure, awkward look, whilst attempting to give his kind suggestion some considerable thought. Soon enough, she decided she to turn down what he'd asked her.

"Sorry I'm busy Ray. Perhaps you or Chris, could both go and knock at his office door and ask if he's feeling like a confused liar right now."

"What's that supposed to mean...Never mind I'll give it me best shot and if he shoots me down, I'll know who deserves to be blamed for why he's behaving the way he is." Ray hinted, he wasn't actually daring to blame any one of his fellow colleagues in the office. No he believed this was down to the new Superintendent - Brian McGregor, who had come across as a rather relentless individual while meeting Gene and Fenchurch West's DCI George Kerr(who Gene sometimes nicknamed Georgey Yawny the Bastard) at the nearest Royal Oaks pub in the West borough of Fenchurch.

Shaz couldn't work out whether or not, the Detective Inspector was behaving irresponsibly or whether he was surprisingly offering Alex some effective and thoughtful advice "Ray, what's your problem today with Alex? You haven't given her a chance to explain why she's upset."

Ray soon wondered why on earth, Shaz seemed to believe he was guilty of being horrible towards Alex - which wasn't true, his advice had very much been misinterpreted.

"I'm not sure, me or Chris will help to put a smile on his face. Look, this isn't me deliberately throwing you into choppy waters with The Guv, Alex. All I'm saying is, I just think you and him need to sort out your differences. once and for all."

"Because I can't..." She inhaled and exhaled her breathing before hinting to her colleagues, why exactly she didn't wish to talk to The Guv for the time being.

"He promised me, he would be straight and truthful with me, yet this afternoon he went behind my back and ended up breaking his promise. I'm at breaking point with him, to the point of questioning whether I can ever put any of my trust in him. "

xxx

Alex had found herself beginning to fall asleep yet again, yet she was awoken by the familiar sound of Gene shouting, kicking at and pushing strongly at both sets of doors in CID, with his bare hands..

Which therefore resulted in a predictable loud and irate response from the unimpresed detective.

"Whoever's bright bloody idea it was, to lock me inside CID with Sleeping Beauty, is going to get an old school wake up call lesson courtesy of one very pissed off Manc Lion, comprende!"

Alex rolled her eyes in annoyance, from time to time she wished he wouldn't keep making angry outbursts and making accusations especially now, after their latest attempt of all individually playing peacemakers.

"Its no good because your bloody shouting and angry behaviour isn't exactly helping matters right now. They only want you and I, to put our differences aside Gene. I can't say I blame them for trying."

"Oh let me guess, you're behind this. I might have, you and Ray are a right pair of schemers." Gene said, as he stood tall in front of the main doorway, with his back completely turned to her.

Her eyes carefully watched him. She picked up some defensiveness and negativity within his body language, before deciding to confront him over his reasons for meeting his ex in secret. She decided it probably wasn't such a perfect excuse, to delve too deeply into Gene's private business too much.

"Oh that's funny of you to say so Gene. You know this morning, I don't know if you remember our talk about the letter you received from your ex wife."

"I don't think that's none of your business Bolls, going and round behaving like a proper Miss Nosy Knickers." He slowly pivoted round to face her, a look of disapproval etched on his face as he stared at her from across the room. What happened next between them was some of the most explosive and surprising remarks they had thrown at each other, as the two detectives both fought to defend their comments.

"Oh I'm sorry if I've offended you Gene. I'm sure you're too busy too notice this anyway, what with you and your ex wife getting back together."

"You saw us together?"

"Yes, I've followed you. You were looking much the happy couple, something you told me you completely against on becoming."

"You had no bloody right to spy on me Bolls. If it was me doing the same thing to you, I bet you'd no doubt, fancy flooring me with one of your best punches and then call me a sneaky bastard "

"Maybe. So you're not denying you're back together with her." She continued to press him for an answer, much to his annoyance.

Having picked up on one or two useful Psychological tips from her, Gene revealed and assessed what he thought of her now, listing the things he liked and disliked about her. "I know what this is, you're jealous Bolly. I go behind your back and the next minute you start turning into a proper Emma Peel wannabe - annoyingly clever, gobby, formidable and a right nosy posh bird. You know I don't know why I bother, sharing my thoughts with you because all you do is, blame for me everything that's wrong in your life."

"Oh please continue Gene, I can't wait to finally find out what else you think I'm guilty of being annoying of - sending you asleep with one of my unusual stories." She laughed, she couldn't quite believe how far he was going to vent his frustrated feelings.

Gene sensed he was making himself out to be a foolish and right rotten bastard which resulted in a sudden, last minute change of heart for him. He felt there was no actual point in arguing with Alex any longer and now they needed to make amends for the team's sake. "Feels like we're almost two minutes away from unleashing World War 3 between us Bolly. This isn't bloody like us. "

"I'm sorry what?" The look of clear disappointment and frustration written on her face was now eventually replaced by a confused stare.

"Us, tearing each other apart, using whatever nasty and unforgivable bollocks we can against each other. No wonder, we've upset the team. Ray's doubled his smoking breaks from two to four, the poor bugger's stressed out of his eyeballs - from what he told me apparently."

Any sign of brewing and potential further arguments between the two of them, was now out of the question, as Alex didn't waste another moment longer before choosing to question him furthermore, regarding his surprising change of heart.

"Since when did you suddenly stop to think and care about the team Gene?" She asked, she managed to hold some suitable distance between herself and him and succeed in keeping perfect eye to eye contact with him as well.

Gene perched himself onto the edge of Shaz's desk. His legs were delicately stretched out. "They look to me as their Sheriff, want me to set a fine example. I can't very well, go as far as treating them like they're not worthy of working for a much respected Guv, such as myself." He intentionally gave a half smile as he clarified this to her, which she noted straight away.

"Me and her..the ex wife , we're ancient bloody history by the way. Oh, she tried her best alright, to shag me down an alleyway before I returned here. This explains why I was pissed bloody off after lunchtime, all because of her attempts to wrap me around her finger. Told her to hugger off and make some poor twats' life much better, surprisingly enough she gave up whatever hope she had on getting a shag from me."

Once she was finally able to accept his explanation, Alex therefore felt she owed him an apology for her overreaction.

She told herself she ought to not involve herself in Gene's love life, unfortunately soon enough she quickly went against this unspoken vow.

"You know I shouldn't have snapped at you, the way I did. You didn't deserve it. Seeing as you were trying to deal with your ex wife on your own. Hope you don't mind me asking you this, how did she take you turning down her advances?"

Gene flashed a thoughtful and curious look, as he began to question whether or not, she was reacting far too curious after everything he'd told her about his awkward and stressful meeting with the ex-wife, a matter of moments ago. "Well she reacted, the only way she knows best - declaring she wants to publicly slap the tart whose turned the love of my life's head. The woman's certainly turned into a right bloody Fruitcake, from what I could tell."

She was genuinely surprised and then amused upon learning of the ex Mrs Hunt's impromptu threat to teach whoever the woman was, who according to her had apparently effectively charmed Gene.

"It's no laughing matter Bolly. She's like a raging elephant once you upset her, she'll stamp her feet relentlessly. I just barely managed to survive the amount of bad language she screamed at me after I turned her down."

"Oh I'm sure if I were to meet her, I'd be pretty capable of standing up to her myself. After all Psychologists can sometimes outsmart angry individuals." Alex keenly indicated, although she assumed Gene's ex, would no doubt hunt down and accuse any woman she sees getting close to her former husband - more to the point, she would definitely take obsession to another level. This happened to be one thing, every Psychologist expected to be proven with jealous individuals.

"Well Good Luck if you have the bloody misfortune of bumping into her then Bolly. No I'm certain, you'd be able of standing your ground against her and telling her she's a loopy, nutty mare." Gene gestured with his fourth left finger, circling it round next to the side of his forehead.

"Gene!" She gave him a brief ticking off regarding his comment. Well sometimes he did have the possess the annoying habit of biting off more than he could chew when it came to criticizing someone, which Alex was certain of - Typical and predictable behaviour of Gene, whether he liked to confess to it or not.

Finding himself on the receiving end of a telling off, actually didn't bother him whatsoever, as instead he reckoned the two woman ought to meet one another.

"Blimey you and her definitely need to meet each other and have a shouting match between yourselves some day soon."

"Why not." Alex's smile expressed perfect reassurance and optimism, which seemed to do the ultimate trick of visibly impressing her fellow detective.

"You know, I bloody like this about you Alex, the fact you're not the posh mouthy tart with a head full of brains and the common sense of a grain weevil anymore. No you're more like a sexy posh tart who wears a golden heart on her bra strap and the common sense of an Octopus." Gene's words were rather touching yet humorous to say the least.

"Okay who are you and what have you gone and done with the real Gene Hunt?" She joked as she questioned him on what had suddenly brought on this change of heart within him.

"Got jumped by three cunning dwarves on the way to Luigi's, the last time I heard." Gene cheekily grinned, which predictably earned him a prod in the upper right bicep.

"You Gene Hunt, are one incredibly naughty minded man." She wasn't afraid to highlight this remark about him.

"Thanks, well it's in my nature after all - especially when none of the team paying the slightest bit of bloody attention and I start acting like a cheeky bastard when I'm around you Bolly." She chuckled, during which she started to admire his new found honesty, with reference to a few personal and light-hearted matters within CID.

She sat forward in her chair, her beautiful and elegant mind abuzz with such fascination, regarding the matter of where the profoundness of her conversation with Gene might eventually lead to. She watched him, as did he. - Gene had opened up to her very well, showed her a pleasant and fascinating side of him which nobody else had the fortunate opportunity of witnessing, luckily Alex had witnessed this charming side of him at first-hand.

Gene's eyes sensitively stared across at her, she was giving that 'he still hasn't told me the truth' look. So he felt she deserved to know his reasons for not reuniting with Paula. "I bet you're still asking yourself, why did I rebuff my ex's advances? Was she right about what she said, about there being another woman involved?"

"Well was she right?"

"Yes"

"Oh, so whose the lucky woman, whose cast a spell on you then?"

"...You Alex..." His eyes sparkled beautifully, his Manc accent sounded even more enjoyable and smoother to listen to, when he eventually owned up to the long awaited truth.

"Oh..." She looked flabbergasted, her expression was so telling yet the words she seeked to respond with, quickly absconded from her mind. Gene looked understandably baffled and annoyed when she failed to respond to his confession straight away.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**All Reviews are Welcome**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ashes to Ashes - The Perfect Love**

**Chapter 3**

Gene's unexpected revelation had certainly stunned Alex into silence, at least for the time being or so. Admittedly her submission of silence was really beginning to get on his nerves somewhat. So while he was now standing up and had begun to slowly pace back and forth, with both hands placed in the pockets of his trousers - Gene came out and asked her directly, what she was actually thinking in that pretty little mind of hers.

"Well say something Bolly?, it's unlike you to be as quiet as a church mouse." Gene's gut feeling persuaded him, to try a more out of character approach with Alex, depending on whether she was going to respond or not. - Perhaps planting a passionate kiss on her lips, hopefully may succeed in doing the trick, of getting an answer of confirmation from her.

He believed what with her knowledge of Psychology and her being annoyingly excellent at studying someone's body language, presumably she should have worked out the extent of his growing feelings for her by now, even before he had openly discussed them with her.

"I wish I hadn't let my emotions get the better of me." She felt admitting the truth now, might help him to understand why she never had any faintest inkling of how he felt about her until now.

"Don't go getting sentimental on me now Bolls...You're better this, better at " With some rare and kind advice and a honest smile, Gene was able to make an interesting point in highlighting an obvious fact here, in which she hadn't remembered - she was Alex _Bolly Knickers_ Drake, she was one mighty and feisty posh tart, who wouldn't let her emotions get the better of her even while having a nice conversation and a right laugh with the rest of the A team. Basically she was the Posh Lady Lion to his Manc Lion and that was what made the two of them a true match made in heaven whether both of them liked to admit or not.

Soon enough once she had calmed down and had thoroughly taken his words on board, she showed she was very capable of getting to the bottom of things. "Since when did you start feeling this way about me?, I mean it isn't like you to let romance be a topic of conversation between us Gene."

"Well where would you like me to begin then Bolls?"

"From the beginning of course. I want you to tell me everything."

"Okay then, it started last Christmas when you and that Italian nonce were kissing under the mistletoe at the Christmas party in Luigi's. I guess I couldn't help but feel jealous, what with me spending most of the party, sitting at the bar and having Luigi as company."

"Why didn't you tell me then?" She began to feel embarrassed and sad, once he filled her in on why he had chosen to keep tight-lipped about his feelings.

"I couldn't. Knowing you Bolly, you'd start laughing good and proper and then tell me I'm going soft in the bloody head. Plus I'm the Manc Lion, I'm not meant to have romantic feelings, it should be the other way around but it isn't. I can't help but think of you as being something more than my DI." For her, it felt odd hearing him talking with such honesty and sensitivity.

"No one's ever told me anything like this before. I guess I've had you wrong since the day we met Gene." She

"You were dressed as a hooker and I had a hard on, you can't blame me for the first thing that come out of my mouth. Any poof would have said the same, in that situation - Coming face to face with a beautiful bird with the finest pair of legs and the best tits on show." Gene narrowed his eyes and gave a cheeky smile as he reminisced of this memorable moment.

"You haven't changed one bit Gene, can't say I'm surprised." She laughed with such a warm affection, fortunately this now left her feeling quite surprised and ever so curious, as to why she considered the realization of how Gene would only simply be Gene in every situation he got himself involved in, particularly funny.

"Ok now you're asking for a bend-over-the-desk job, Bolls - you very naughty mare." His type of behaviour started to blossom into something more playful and smouldering, which benefited Alex. She soon began to enjoy being trapped underneath his dark yet fiery gaze and knicker-melting look. Oh the man was quite frankly insatiable, seemingly impeccable and capable of causing a woman's heartbeat to multiply tremendously .

"Sorry that came out all wrong." He had only gone and surprised himself with his comments. He tried to retract what he said however this didn't faze Alex whatsoever, she was actually up for whatever he had in mind.

"I'd like to see you try Gene. Surprise me." She smirked and implied with a hint of seductiveness, thriving on the enjoyment of making him hot under the collar and making him want her right there, right now.

Although no matter how genuinely surprised he seemed to look, Gene's eagerness was soon able to get the better of him. What with both of wandering eyes busy ogling and admiring her legs and then them slowly moving up, to pay attention to her cleavage.

Once he had a fine view of her cleavage, Gene emitted a lively chuckle as his eyes levelled with her own eyes. "Hope you realize you got a right bloody cheek woman, wanting your boss to shag your brains out good and proper..."

"Will you please shut up then and bloody kiss me Gene!" Subsequently she couldn't hold herself back any longer and pleaded with him to silence her with a kiss.

_Women, they've got worse patience than a lion who are practically begging for some hanky panky with female lions._

Without speaking another word, he gestured his hand out towards her for her to grasp on to. Without a shroud of hesitation, she gladly gripped onto his hand, allowing herself to be heaved up from her chair and enticed into the warmth of Gene's welcoming embrace.

"Well, you certainly like to get down to business quickly, Gene. You've absolutely left your magnificent mark on me, I can assure you." She smiled so captivatingly, it was one of the most gorgeous smiles which Gene had the fortunate honour of seeing from a woman before.

"Just you wait until I make a start on your bra, presuming you're wearing one today." Hardly a word slipped from her lips. However the only positive response she therefore capable of giving. Like a fiery wildcat she suddenly scooped her arms around the back of his neck, pulling him down to her and kissing him instantly.

Straight away she begun to devour his lips and turn this blossoming kiss between them into a more steamy one. - She didn't know why she had leapt in first, all passionately. Perhaps the musk of that new aftershave which he'd had on since the beginning of the week, may in fact be responsible for stirring her inner senses and driving her wild with desire.

The willingness and legendary prowess in which Gene marvellously possessed, was already making her knees tremble. Despite this being their first kiss, she soon came to realize how his kisses were growing in confidence and how much of a exemplary and wonderful kisser he was becoming. She imagined herself melting like ice cream in his arms, probably not one she had quite pictured like the one she was having right at that moment.

She wanted him, just as much he no doubt wanted her. - _Does he want me to shag on my desk?, please say he wants me in his office instead. _She asked herself, in case of the team spying on them from the nearby corridor.

Next minute she quickly got her answer as Gene was now carefully carrying her through into his office and without a second thought clearing everything off his desk, one handedly. Once he had done this, he placed her on the centre of the desk. His grey blazer was quickly dropped on the floor and his dark silk purple shirt was now half open, which revealed the smoothness and velvetiness of his neck and upper torso. She closed her eyes and slowly caressed the smoothed curviness of his chest.

"Oh I'm a smooth Manc Lion alright Bolls, just thought. Oh, if you planning on jumping me Bolly, make sure you let me know in the meantime. Because I don't want you of having me jumping out of my boots with bloody fright once you've pounced on me." Gene chuckled with pure amusement.

Once the two of them had individually stripped each other naked, Gene had Alex pinned back on the desk while he positioned himself above her. He slowly dipped his head down towards her before resuming their kiss. She responded surprisingly by squeezing his left bum cheek, once she had given him complete control, letting him trail kisses from her cherry lips to her cheekbone to her neck in one urgent move.

"Well it's too late for me to pounce on you now, given that you've beaten me to it." They laughed together simultaneously. His hot breath upon her bare skin - against her hip was enough to tip over the edge right there and then.

"No this isn't right..." Gene muttered to himself as his eyes glanced elsewhere, between both sides of the wall in his office. Her heart sank once she overheard him saying this. She hoped he better hadn't be having second thoughts especially during this momentous moment between them.

Gene, what's the matter? What's wrong?" She asked while her hand soothingly stroked his cheek and as her eyes tried to seek for the truth from the tense yet thoughtful look he had on his face, which she had acknowledged.

"We're shagging on my desk, most blokes shag a woman they like in the office chair instead."

"And that bothers you because?"

"Because I think you deserve better than a crazy shag on my desk Bolly."

She considered reprimanding him and pinching his nipple for that comment, then again she decided to let him off with it instead. She smirked up at him before pushing him off her and sending him back in his chair.

**xxxx**

Ray, Chris and Shaz were standing outside the CID office, Ray seemed curious and rather keen on getting a good view of Gene's office but was soon left annoyed to some extent, once he realized those blinds in Gene's office were firmly closed. His mood started to improve for the better, as the truth dawned on him as to why this might actually be.

"What the bloody hell's going on in there between them now? because it sounds like they're throwing things at each other. Maybe it was a bad idea, us locking them in there together." Chris was lacking behind in the knowledge stakes as he wondered whether they might have pissed their boss and friend off.

Ray couldn't believe how his friend hadn't worked this obvious fact out before now. "Christ I thought you'd have most likely have figured it out by now Chris, The Guv and Alex certainly sound like they're getting down to business with each other. Well it explains why Terry, saw the paperwork which was originally on Alex's desk, now scattered about on the floor, before I got back here."

Both men were then interrupted by the sound of Alex shouting Gene's name aloud. "Ohhhh Genneeee! yessss!"

Chris felt he should definitely listen on, once he understood what Ray had meant, to sexy goings on coming from Gene's office. This didn't impress Shaz, who made it very clear to them, she wasn't best pleased with the two detectives for spying and eavesdropping on their friends.

Meanwhile Alex placed her hand across where she had felt Gene's heart pounding while she moved above him, biting down on her lip as this new pleasure overrode her. Gene had held onto her for dear life with both hands for up to at least 20 minutes or so, she liked how protective he was becoming. The air was turning ever steamier as they rode out the last few moments of their new-found shared glorious passion together. She admitted to herself, she quite enjoyed the feel of his hands as they breathtakingly caressed her bare back with such gentle skill and precision.

Goodness those splendid long fingertips of his were absolutely capable of doing so much more than driving the Quattro and punching _some fairy's lights out because they think Christmas has come early, by robbing from an innocent victim _with, like Gene usually preferred to describe them.

She then used both her hands to push down on his shoulders as she squirmed once she sensed his cock filling her completely while buried to the hilt deep inside her. Gene Hunt was definitely proving how brilliant he was at making love to a woman, that was for certain. His left hand drew Alex for a full on kiss, a tender and amorous one. She smiled blissfully during their latest expressive and evocative kiss. She liked that he wasn't daring to deepen the kiss and swipe his tongue around her mouth just yet. Well they had plenty of time to get use to getting familiar with each other's bodies soon enough.

For their first time of lovemaking, it felt so natural and graceful because of how perfectly they had matched each other move for move until their passion was eventually spent, both of them ended up collapsing back in his chair, out of breath but still wrapped up in each other's embrace. One thing the two loved up detectives hadn't seemed to acknowledge for starters was, the fact it was now incredibly dark outside and the station was empty. Yet they were determined not to leave his office just yet.

"When we first met, you know I never would have believed you and I would end up having sex in your office Gene, two years later. It's funny how everything can change, two people who hate one another at first, then get to learn each other's likes and dislikes before eventually putting their differences aside and falling in love." Appropriately she addressed the truth, which the two of them had understandably solved individually themselves - their first thoughts on the other upon their first meeting to their feelings for each other.

"You're not wrong there Bolls. Delighting and spoiling the Gene Genie by bouncing those beautiful puppies of yours, in front of me. Best bloody sight I've had the pleasure of seeing in my life." Gene eagerly announced and to show his utter cheerfulness, he therefore placed a kiss on her forehead and one against her nose.

**xxxx**

A lone figure set foot across the Fenchurch East car park station and instantly produced a set of keys in their hands. Which were then used to leave scratch marks from each corner to corner of Gene's Audi Quattro. What Gene and Alex hadn't known was they were being spied on by an unknown figure, who had closely been watching them from a flat across the street, who had taken matters upon themselves to dash out of this building once the coast was for clear for them to leave their mark.

The mysterious individual quickly disappearance as soon as they felt satisfied enough with their temporary damage that they'd inflicted on Gene's precious car.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**Don't be afraid to let me know what you think of the latest chapter. All Reviews are always welcome. Next chapter; matters take a dark turn for both Gene and Alex, testing them to the limit.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ashes to Ashes - The Perfect Love**

**Chapter 4**

"Has anyone told The Guv about them scratch marks on the Quattro?" Chris asked Ray and Shaz, no sooner after they entered through into the CID office together.

"Already knows about them, he was meant to drive Alex home this morning, so she could pick up a blouse from her flat. Whoever's responsible for it, well, let's just say they've pissed the Guv right off now and you know what he's like when he's pissed off." Ray duly reminded the young Detective Constable of the almighty mood their friend usually had the habit of being in, whenever some slimy bastard off the streets dabbled in different criminal activities, just too piss him off.

Chris glanced over his shoulder for a fleeting moment. He could see Alex trying as much as possible to talk him into not kicking start a full on war with the person who left the temporary damage on the Quattro.

The young detective felt hopeful that Alex might be a calming influence for his friend. "I hope Alex knows what she's doing, you know with calming The Guv down. Well you know what he can be like Ray, once someone goes too far and ends up upsetting him."

"You mean angering him more like, Chris." Ray corrected him on this certain thought.

Alex knew she was now being faced with a rather tough task of making sure she needed to keep her lover under control and making sure he didn't do anything he might later regret. "I don't think it was a random attack, I think it had to be an intentional one. You see someone must have seen us together while we were here at the station all night."

"That's more than likely. I tell you this much Bolly. Once I get confirmation on who bloody scratched my Quattro, I'll be making sure the word _Bastard_ is imprinted on their forehead indefinitely." Gene threatened to get revenge on the guilty person no matter what - who had to be someone who Gene had perhaps potentially pissed off, causing the person to dish out some last minute revenge on one of Gene's most prized possessions.

Then a sudden thought in her mind, struck her like a bolt of lightning as she started to question whether Gene's ex might have intentionally sneaked into police station's car park and done the temporary damage to the Quattro.

"What about your ex wife? Would she be capable of doing this? Getting revenge of you, for not taking her back."

Every gut feeling he had, managed to work wonders for Gene whenever it came to solving cases, yet now this was telling him the exact opposite.

"Paula, the only thing she's capable of is, having you wrapped round your finger when she knows where she's got you. That woman might make herself look like she's crazed wildcat most of the time but my gut feeling tells me, she's not responsible for the damage on my car."

"Well then, who is?"

"That's exactly what we need to find out as soon as we can before this bastard decides to make their next move Bolly."

She jumped at the chance of suggesting one suitable way for them to get to the bottom of this matter once and for all - By using a conventional Gene Hunt method of unravelling the truth.

"Well you and I can't very well sit in here all day, speculating amongst ourselves over the identity of the person who attacked the Quattro. When instead we could be doing what we always like do best, well more to the point - what you like do best Gene. Get the answers you hope to find, by using your gut feeling."

"We can make a start by doing door to door enquiries. Like you said Bolls, perhaps the smarmy bastard was actually watching us last night and he decided to temporary damage my Quattro just for his own personal amusement. Well there are some bastards living nearby the station anyway, that I've come across before, who are about as dodgy than a car salesman."

Alex started to question whether this person might have got themselves arrested by Gene over a reported criminal act, served time in prison for the crime and now has coming looking for revenge against him, after release from prison. "I'll get Ray and Chris to check for any local criminal records within Fenchurch East or if nothing comes up, I'll ask them to look for any records of recently criminals who may live in Fenchurch West and Central."

"Oh I'm sure Raymondo and Christopher will be more than willing to follow your instructions. Well it'll be worth making sure Raymondo shifts himself off his arse pronto." Gene expressed his opinion on what he expected his two most finest and loyal detectives to do next.

**xxxx**

Fenchurch East's thriving shopping and business area was always reasonably quiet during the daytime, however it was only ever during the evenings and the weekends when the troublemakers and the backstreet poofs unsurprisingly came out onto the streets ready to cause whatever trouble they were capable of wreaking upon worried business owners and their their much loved businesses.

After over an hour, Ray and Chris both hadn't returned back to CID. So Gene just assumed the two of them had snuck off for a crafty cigarette break and an early lunch break. In the meantime, the DCI and DI were now comparing the notes they had carefully jotted down on their notepads during their door to door enquiries.

Alex felt she should ask him right away, whether he believed someone he knew was out to make his life a living hell. "Are you sure, this isn't just because of some criminal who you've previously made an enemy of, who could potentially be looking for a spectacular way of getting his revenge on you?"

Gene started to considerably think long and hard, as to which well known ponce might have it fully in him to pull off this _"settling of scores"_ stunt against him. Which didn't take as long as he thought it would take, as he remembered one cocky and "Hm that's a good bloody point you've made Alex. As you may very well know, I'm not exactly any Fenchurch criminal bastards favourite detective and that I've taken a few beatings by them in the past. There was one bastard when I first came here, that got done for setting fire to his estranged wife's house. His name was Warren Abbott, the last thing he said, he would make sure I would know what it feels like to feel hurt in your mind."

"Seems as though, he might in fact be responsible for this." She was assured enough of this, no doubt being the case and now she felt he needed to act now, if he honestly did believe this Warren was guilty.

"Last address we've got of his, is in Chester West Avenue. It's his mum's house, apparently he moved back in with her, after his marriage began to fall apart. I reckon we should pay her a visit and ask her if she knows where her nasty and slimy thug of a son is."

Ray appeared out of nowhere, waiting patiently on the other side of Gene's office glass see-through door, to enter the DCI's office. It seemed the two detectives had forgotten their surroundings and had become far too preoccupied within their conversation. Nevertheless, by chance the upbeat and optimistic looking DI had come bearing news of a potential breakthrough. Once he knew his colleagues had acknowledged him in the doorway, he stepped into the office.

Before he was able to get the opportunity to spill the beans on what he was about to tell his colleagues, Gene keenly jumped at the chance of speaking first. "Ah finally the Wanderer returns and he manages to put in an appearance. So anyway what have you got for me then Raymondo? No hang on, let me guess...you've managed to strike lucky by finding evidence files on Warren Abbott?"

"Christ Guv, how did you figure that out, before you even give me a bloody chance to open my gob?" Ray asked, during which he expressed his surprise.

Gene didn't waste another moment, as he felt it was better to recommend one or two useful tips to Ray, with regards to wooing a woman when it came down to the right moment. "Mind reading Raymondo, you should try it yourself sometime. It might even do the trick with helping you boost your love life. Besides you'll have single birds worshipping you at your feet, if you decide to dabble with trying this mind reading bollocks."

Ray was on the brink of revealing, the convicted arsonist's new address, which was about to give them a reason to establish Warren as the main suspect in this unofficial inquiry. "Yeah alright I'll give my best shot when I get my chance to shine. Speaking of which, you're never going to believe where Warren's only living now."

"Why?, where's the pissed up, nasty piece of work living now?" Gene asked, he genuinely believed in the strong likelihood that this bastard was living nearby to the station. He felt very optimistic regarding this latest hunch which he had, yet now he was expectantly counting on Ray to confirm what useful and handy information he had uncovered in the paperwork, the station had on the criminal.

A matter of seconds later, this soon predictably happened much to Gene's expectations. "He's living right next to the barber shop on Johnston Road, that's only two blocks away from the station..."

"So what you're trying to tell us Ray, Warren Abbott certainly had all the access he needed to walk in and out of the station car park unnoticed." Alex intriguingly walked over towards where the office window was in Gene's office, on the right hand side of the wall - Once you invite yourself into his office, as a matter of fact you would never genuinely acknowledge the small squared shaped window being there.

she consciously became aware of something she hadn't exactly noticed before. "Plus there's the possibility he had a full view from his bedroom across the road and into this office."

"Pretty much. So Guv, do you reckon we should keep tabs on him, you know just in case he turns his attentions elsewhere, by wreaking havoc on some poor, unsuspecting bloke or bird's life?"

"I don't see why not. I'm not willing to play the softly softly touch with the nutcase, once we have him arrested."

The three detectives all of a sudden were then interrupted by Shaz, who herself looked impatient to update them with another important matter - she just needed to find the exact right moment to tell them about a phone call she had responded to over 10 minutes ago. When she eventually tried to speak, Gene momentarily and frustratingly blocked her attempt.

"What's this, let's throw on auditions for Gene day?" He paced around the miniature office with his hands stuffed inside his pockets. There was no question of a doubt, how understandably enraged and incredibly pissed off he felt right now.

Alex shot him a _give her a break_ look, soon after the annoyed remark he made towards the young WPC over her bad moment timing. "Just ignore him Shaz. Go on tell us, what you have to say. Was it any chance to do with one of the phone calls you've answered today so far, on behalf of Chris and Ray?"

"Yes, Ma'am. Actually one of the calls I answered was from Luigi. He heard someone breaking into your flat and burgling it. He was brave because after the person got away, he went to investigate the mess they'd left and from what he's told me, he doesn't think any of your valuables have been taken...Only your television and your bedroom window have been smashed." Shaz finally notified her friend of this worrying matter. Ray and Gene both exchanged baffled looks between each other.

Obviously Alex now felt shaken, stunned and instantly worried over her personal safety, in the possible event of this burglar returning and making a beeline for either attacking her or someone close to her heart next time. She didn't want to raise her fears just yet.

"Can someone fill in the blanks for me, over what's going on here?"

"Four words... my obsessed ex wife."

"What Paula's realised she couldn't live without you and she wants her big Manc Lion bear back in her life."

"Yes and if I bloody well find out she's single-handedly responsible for trashing Drakey's flat. I'm going to see to it, that fruitcake ex of mine gets as much help as she can. She needs to wake up and smell the cocoa and the hairspray, as far as I'm concerned."

"Can't believe she's had the right nerve to talk to you again, especially after everything she put you through, the crazy mare. You told her to sling her book didn't you Guv?" Ray asked, with a nervy and anxious look etched across his face and both eyebrows raised.

Gene wasn't willing to wait around and chat, no like Eastwood in Rawhide - he desired to be amongst the big players, within the thick of the action against the bad poofs of Fenchurch East.

"Yes Raymondo, for the last time...Christ sake. Now we've got more important stuff to attend to and while my flexible feet are raring to go like a motor racing car, I'd rather get down to doing what I do best, keeping the streets clean from poncy criminal scum ."

Between them, Ray, Alex and Shaz couldn't find any actual reason to say complain, in regards to the mighty fine way he preferred to rally the team together, whenever they were preparing for whatever trouble which laid ahead for them - in the matter of trying to make sure one less suspect isn't roaming the streets of Fenchurch East at night time.

Soon enough Gene and Alex headed out from the station together, the Quattro was still parked in its regular spot in the car park - the straight-lined marks across the bonnet and the passenger doors were clearly visible to see in broad daylight.

He looked pretty determined for the two of them, to set off in the Quattro despite it being in piss-poor condition. Gene was clearly up to the task of brandishing a more bolder and intrepid side of him - Humiliating and giving all bastards like Abbott a much suitable golden comeuppance.

He may have felt like his pride had effectively been kicked around on a football pitch, yet he wasn't one to give up without a fight. Gene was pretty convinced that someone was watching them, following their every movement when he was accompanying Alex to the Quattro and when the two detectives then got into the red shiny car together.

"I won't be intimidated by the likes of my Fruitcake of an ex wife and a nutter of a bastard like Abbott, Bolls. As I'm the Sheriff of Fenchurch East, I always whatever it takes against bastard wheeling-dealing tosspots in the end and oh believe me this time, I'm going to do the exact same thing as I always do...win" Gene vowed to make sure his ex wife won't be hassling Alex again.

"I know, so you keep telling me." She gave a curvy smirk, once his eyes were averted elsewhere, mainly down at the glove compartment for a few moments. "Anyway, shouldn't you be Firing up the Quattro, when you're ready to..."

"That's exactly what I was planning on doing. Oh believe me Bolly, this baby's still got much life in her, in more ways than ever." Brimming with sheer confidence, Gene reassured Alex of the power the red car was still capable of having.

Without saying a word, she thoughtfully smiled again to herself before cocooning herself into his embrace and giving him a tender kiss on the lips - she done this as a kind-hearted way of showing her proud belief in him. She began to discover more pleasant things about him, as she kissed him for a second time. Undoubtedly he was establishing an expressive and gentler side of him as he eagerly responded to her alluring kiss.

They surfaced for air, a moment or two later. "Christ Bolly, you're going all softly softly on me again. Before long I'm going to need to place a _Don't kiss Gene for an hour ban_ against you." He chuckled, upon acknowledging this particular thought.

"Let's go and question Luigi at the restaurant and ask whether he saw anyone hanging around suspiciously outside. We should go there now, you know before he opens it up to the customers." Alex suggested, knowing they should start investigating this matter as soon as possible.

Gene completely agreed with her and soon enough they left the station's car park in the scratched but unbeaten Quattro.

Someone parked across the road in a Ford Capri MKIII, adjusted the car mirror before taking the chance to watch the view behind of the Quattro hurtling down the road at speed. This person wasn't sitting alone, as Gene's ex wife sat forward in the back passenger seat to talk to the driver.

"I did everything you told me to. I tried to seduce him, he use to love me doing that. Yet that bloody bitch pretty much sunk her claws into him first. I should say thanks by the way, to you for giving me her address. Still there's nothing I can do now, seeing as they looked loved up and impossible to break up."

"No there's nothing you can do right now. Besides you're not what I can call much help Paula, when I want a favour from you."

"What's that suppose to me, sweetheart?"

The mysterious driver soon sped off in the Ford Capri MKIII, after working out a clever enough way of getting rid of Gene's ex for good. She now looked horrified at what this man might do with her.

**End of Chapter**

**All reviews are Welcome**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ashes to Ashes - The Perfect Love**

**Chapter 5**

Being in love for the first time in god knows how long, had sort of helped to enable Alex to rediscover her adeptness of strength. She was where she wished to be right now, in the company of the man she loved. Yet she realised they could never be fully happy together, especially with Gene's vengeful ex - seemingly on a mission to get her revenge against them.

"There's still one thing I don't understand about Paula. I mean how did she even know we're together, perhaps she's working with Warren on this."

"That's bollocks Bolls. She wouldn't dare associate herself with a bastard tosspot like him, even if she was in the right state of mind." Gene's attention was suddenly alerted to the intreresting sight of someone driving a Ford Capri MKIII vehicle, which had been obviously trailing them, ever since they had left the station together.

He couldn't help but wonder whether it was perhaps Abbott, Paula or someone entirely different who happened to be following him and Alex in the Quattro. "I don't want to alarm you Bolly but I think we've got company. Don't look..."

"What do we do?" She asked. Well she certainly hoped he wasn't considering the option of taking matters to an obsessive level, once he eventually got the opportunity to confront the Londoner.

Gene still managed to keep a watchful eye on how closely the Ford Capri MKIII was nearing to them. "We wait. Oh trust me Bolly, it'll be worth the wait. Particularly when I finally get my bloody hands on Abbott and you work your magic with your Psychology bollocks on him. No doubt, he'll probably be shitting himself in seconds."

"Personally I'd prefer to think of it, as me making him cry streams of tears, once I'm feeling confident enough of getting a confession from him." She vowed to make certain of this happening, when it came down to the point of having to profile him during questioning.

"Well it's good to see that, you're prepared for doing a much bloody better job than I could Bolly, with trying to out Abbott the bastard." Gene shed some light on, what exactly he was expecting Alex to do. Well for starters, she was annoyingly better than him at asking the least likest of questions.

No sooner than he'd averted his eyes away from the view of the road in the background - the person who had been following them, was now fiercely trying to drive Gene off the road with intent.

Gene couldn't believe how far this bloke was willing to go out of his way, especially with exacting more damage upon him.

"What's this tosspot poof playing at? sounds like he's got a touch of playing bumper cars with me. Well not on my bloody watch Bolly, not on my watch." He fought to keep your control of the Quattro however his determined efforts were faltering and he was continuing to lose control of the car.

Alex tried to prevent her lover from involving them in a potential fatal crash with the driver and passenger in the other car.. "Gene, you'll get us both seriously hurt, if you keep ramming into his car. Look I'm just saying you should pull over and then we should confront whoever this person is."

Gene couldn't quite understand at first, why she was now instructing him to hold himself back from unleashing any pent up road rage towards the unidentified driver. He could tell his stubbornness was beginning to drive her up the wall yet again and so he pulled the car up alongside a quarry. "And what would you suggest I do now, try and leave an enormous hole in the bugger's chest or squash his fingers with my boots?"

"I know you must be feeling angry Gene but I wouldn't recommend taking out your frustrations out on me right now. Besides the person might end up using your annoyance to their advantage" She tried her best to calm him down, while he was meticulously eyeing the person slowly getting out of the Ford Capri MK III. In due course, he eventually got his answer to the identity of the individual behind the attack on the Quattro and the burglary on Alex's flat.

"That's not him, it's not Abbott." Gene was left surprised, the exact minute he knew was now dealing with this smartly dressed individual, who was casually approaching the Quattro, brandishing a handgun in his left hand. "If he's thinking of challenging me to do a western duel, this tosspot's sadly going to regret it, when he soon finds himself lying flat out on the floor."

"DCI Hunt, I want you get out of your car now, otherwise if you don't comply with my demand, I'm afraid I will shoot you."

Gene wasn't intending on getting out from the Quattro until this weird-eyed Dubliner gave him answers. "What do you want you Irish fairy Mary?"

"Now's not the time for you to be in control of my destiny, so Get out of your fucking car now!" He shouted loud enough , so the whole of Fenchurch could definitely overhear him.

"Gene I think you should do what he says. I'll be fine.."

No Gene was remaining adamant, on not throwing in the towel to some pathetic wannabe streetwise criminal, who thought he had the every detective or policeman do everything he tells them to. So he tried a less aggressive technique in making sure, this Irish crackpot doesn't do anything serious.

"No bloody chance, because today you're going to wish you hadn't stepped foot in The Manc Lion's presence, you Guinness swigging, Rugby supporting poof." Gene turned to smile at Alex reassuringly, only when he turned back to face his Irish foe, he was therefore knocked him out cold with a vicious punch to the face.

With a satisfied smirk engraved across his lips, he walked round to Alex's side of the half battered Quattro before opening the passenger door. "I believe you're DI Alex Drake, my name's Danny Byrne."

Alex desperately wanted to Gene to come round and stop this man from kidnapping her but he wasn't moving both of his arms or legs nor flickering his eyelashes. However, after having felt his pulse, she was relieved about the fact, he was somehow still managing to breathe.

"Yes, what do you think you're actualy capable of achieving from what you've done to Gene and advising Paula Carter, Gene's ex wife to turn my flat over."

"I didn't ask her, to do what she did, although I did enjoy telling her about how you were seducing her ex husband and providing with details of your address." Danny grinned menacingly.

"Oh and I bet you felt satisfied enough, when you were goading her into taking out her revenge on me, by breaking into my flat." She asked him, she was disgusted by his sordid act.

"Gene Hunt has something that I will never have."

"Oh and what's that?" She tried to call him out on what he was attempting to suggest - perhaps, he was jealous of Gene having a better life than him.

Danny didn't consider answering as he opted to grab her by the arm and then drag her from the car instead. He was a man on an ultimate mission, he wanted to give Gene Hunt a decision to make. In his head, he considered himself as being more of an anti hero than a typical criminal. He didn't care what the police said, just as along as they followed his extreme rules. Alex began to think otherwise, especially as she was able to recognise signs of Schizophrenia within him - someone had clearly gone to extraordinary lengths to intimidatingly pray on his mental state, that was an absolute certainty.

He threw her in the back of the car, where she soon found herself sitting alongside a worried Paula.

"I might have known." Alex said, once she realised, Gene's scorned ex was sitting side by side with her in the back passenger seats.

"I'm not the bad person here and before you ask, I never intending to hurt you, despite the fact you stole my Gene from me." Paula responded, she thought this woman was behaving extremely rude towards her.

"He's moved on, so I suggest you should probably should do the same yourself."

"Oh you're a right, feisty one Alex. Telling me what to do." The two women looked like they were on the verge of dishing out a slap to each other's face, however Alex was the only one who was capable of handling herself well in this argumentative situation.

Alex couldn't believe the downright cheek and rude behaviour of this woman. "What did you think you were going to accomplish from trashing my flat? Gene welcoming you back into his life with open arms."

"At first I was persuading myself that hopefully, he would realise he's made a terrible mistake and ask me if we give our relationship another try. Of course, I've now accepted this isn't likely to happen, he seems much happier with you than he ever was with me. You might be a right posh cow but you look like you're a ballsy woman, capable of putting up a fight against a bloke. "

She was surprised, that Gene's ex was praising her. Yet she couldn't be sure whether she should trust her or not because she felt she could end up walking into a further trap. Still she decided to inform her unexpected ally about how she liked to handle tricky circumstances that she normally found herself stuck in.

"I am and believe me I intend to find good ways of solving a difficult situation. Besides I learned more simpler, old school ones from Gene himself."

Danny returned back to the car after having a cigarette break. The menacing side of him, overshadowed his so called anti hero claims.

"Nice to see you ladies getting along. Just a shame, a decision soon got to be made by DCI Hunt, once he comes round." Both Alex and Paula exchanged baffled and nervous looks between each other.

**xxxxx**

What Danny hadn't known after punching Gene, was the fact if you messed with this DCI - well to tell the truth, he wasn't someone who would stay down for long and revenge would be a dish served cold, as soon as he would track you down, as if you were a wild animal.

He went to see Luigi at the restaurant, to ask him about the burglary. Yet the conversation turned to other matters such as the bad state Gene looked in.

"Mister Hunt, you look like you've fought through 10 rounds in a boxing ring with Frank Bruno. I pour a drink for you." Luigi was shocked at what a mess his favourite customer was in - his hair dishevelled and bloodstains across his cheeks and across his shirt collar. Plus add to fact, his eyesight was somewhat blurry. It was amazing how he had managed to still have the ability to drive properly.

Gene's intended reasons for showing up at the restaurant, soon slipped his mind. Of course he had more worrying matters to now think about.

"Don't think a drink can help me right now. Some bloody bastard grabbed and took Bolly while I was out cold. I tell you this Luigi, once I catch up with him, he's going to be shitting himself a million times worse than an underrated footballer does after a match."

Luigi then willingly tried to motivate him into taking some much needed spur-of-the-moment action. "Then what are you doing here? Go, go and rescue her, be like a macho, romantic leading male character in those Hollywood movies."

"I don't know what sort of bastard I'm dealing with here Luigi - Whether he might turn out to be as a camp as a fairy poof with his bum conkers parked on a washing machine or whether he might turn out to be as nuttier than a Squirrel." Gene really didn't have much of a clue on what to do next, as he was too dazed and a tad pissed off at himself, for not throwing a punch back at the bastard who punched him first .

Luigi didn't like seeing his friend talking so negatively and so he set out to pour him that drink, which he had offered him in the first place.

"I can say no more to change your mind. However, I think you Mister Hunt perhaps look like you can do with a drink of encouragement after all."

"No!"

"Yes, otherwise if you continue to bore me, I will tell you to drink elsewhere!"

A half-surprised Gene soon did exactly as he was told. Luigi hadn't frustratingly raised his voice towards him before, so he was obviously rather taken back by this. Getting told off by an Italian, felt like losing on penalties to their national team at the World Cup.

**xxxxx**

Danny had taken Paula and Alex to a block of newly built flats near Fenchurch East Housing Estate. Unlike a normal criminal would always tend to do - he wasn't manhandling or dragging one of them by the wrist, while walking up flights of stairs or taking a short-cut through the run-down estate.

It was a safe bet on predicting who seemed the more nervous woman. "I'm scared Alex, of what he's capable of doing. I hope Gene knocks seven bells out of him."

"I think Gene will see that he's a loose cannon, who clearly likes getting a sick kick out of people's personal lives. Look whether you like it or not, if Gene doesn't turn up soon, then I think we need to work together on possibly outsmarting him."

"Why, are you suggesting we become friends now during our planned escape?...No chance love"

Alex was far from impressed by her lack of confidence.

"Well it's your loss Paula. I just assumed you might take this possible thought into consideration"

Meanwhile Danny walked a few metres behind the two women, maintaining his distance from them for a couple of minutes. He slipped his left hand inside his jacket pocket and retrieved a folded up piece of paper with some handwriting evident to see. Within a matter of moments, he smiled to himself, clearly he was feeling considerably satisfied with whatever was written down on this paper.

"Someone's giving me their blessing, with the go ahead for my plan." He announced aloud, not caring who may have the misfortune of hearing him.

"And how would this blessing, be able to work for you? What are you hoping to achieve from this?"

"Which of you two ladies, lives to see another day and who doesn't. Put that in your pipe and smoke it." He chuckled. Against what he truly stood for, he did start to admire her gutsy manners after she had confidently stood up to him.

"You're out of your mind and more importantly out of your depth, if you think that's going to happen." She spelled out in simple terms, what she really thought of him.

What's this?" Byrne may not have shown himself to be as smarter than Einstein, however, he wasn't fooled by Alex's attempt to hide her radio, which she had used to try and communicate with Gene on.

"Oh, that's impressive of you, to send your man here, Alex. Makes things potentially more juicier between the three of you." He smirked, before snatching the radio from her.

She was as scared of him as Paula was and so therefore she called him out on the extreme lengths he was propelling himself to. "You're obviously not thinking straight and someone's clearly manipulated you into thinking you're some justice fighter, when in fact you're far from being that portrayed individual. Please just reconsider what you're doing."

"Gene Hunt gets away with so many bad stuff and yet doesn't get punished for it, so I guess he deserves everything what's coming to him."

The man in question, surprisingly appeared right behind them, in full brooding glory.

"Well I'm here. Come on then, you Irish fairy, do what you say you're going to do." Before long, as the DCI eventually confronted him, he chose to dare the Irishman on.

He wasn't afraid of the detective's old school tactics and so proceeded with carrying out his deadly plan.

"As you wish DCI Hunt. Shoot one of these women, right here, right now and face the rest of your life being haunted by this very decision, which you're on the verge of making."

Gene had one question to ask him, after completing quick research back at the station on his family history. "Your father was Colin Byrne right?"

"Now isn't the time, to divert attention away from what I expect you to do." Danny firmly informed the detective, who was pacing round, nearby to where he was standing.

Gene really wasn't in a typical mood for playing mind games right now - no he was becoming rather pissed off with the stupid and weird comments Danny Byrne was banging on about.

"Answer the bloody question you fruitcake bastard because if you don't, I'll leave you locked in a freezer room until you admit the truth."

"Yes, he was. Happy now?, you've had your question answered by me." Danny was beginning to get extremely frustrated.

Gene wasn't done yet. Ray had radio'd him earlier about a phone call he had answered back at the station, from an elderly woman reporting a discovery of a body at the same flats where Abbott lived.

"Oh no, I'm afraid got one more for you to answer for me, you Irish crackpot. When did you kill Warren Abbott?, before you started living in his flat facing Fenchurch East Police station or after he came up with the plan to start a hate campaign against me. Oh, I bet you just had to kill him because he suggested this before you had the opportunity to do so."

"Warren Abbott's dead?" Alex asked, she looked shocked upon hearing this news.

"Oh yes. Landlady found him this morning, lying face down on his bedroom floor. No sign of a suicide note or drugs on him. I'd say this points to you, having a motive for killing him."

"I had no motive whatsoever to kill that lowlife."

"Bollocks, you know you had a motive to kill him because you were jealous of him. "

"No! Like I've already said, I wouldn't waste my time on taking care of Warren. I can see what you're doing, trying to make me walk into a trap. It's not happening Mr Hunt, not today."

Gene had heard enough because he was fed up of hearing lie after lie and so he furiously went for him, throwing an experienced punch in his direction. Danny punched him back. Both men reached for their guns. One shot was fired, however it wasn't clear who had succeeded with their intended aim.

**End of Chapter**

**All reviews are Welcome**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ashes to Ashes - The Perfect Love**

**Chapter 6**

Paula was taken to hospital as a precaution, her claim was that she was suffering with dizziness and stress. Alex approached a bruised yet undeterred Gene, who felt relieved to have gotten himself less hurt than he normally did, especially when he found himself on the receiving end of the odd beating or a few punches in the ribs from local troublemakers and poofs.

"You're lucky he's still alive, after you shot him in the shoulder, Gene." She informed her, as she went to sit down alongside him in the hospital corridor. She felt thankful of the fact, he was feeling okay. Yet she thought, he could have dealt with Byrne another way.

"Well what did you expect me to do Bolly, stand there and bloody get myself shot in the process. I'm the Sheriff of Fenchurch East, for Christ's sake. I don't allow weirdo bastards like Byrne, to brag about who's got the almighty power or who's got the better handgun. You know as well I know Alex, The Manc Lion always gets the job done in the end."

"I know, I never doubted you. I had every ounce of faith in you to get the job done and you did, which I'm proud of you for doing so." She felt she should tell him this now, so he would know how grateful she was towards him, for the efforts he went to challenge Danny Byrne into admitting he killed Warren Abbott.

"So has that Crazy Fairy finally let his guard down and confessed everything yet?" Gene asked, looking very eager and optimistic. Well Alex couldn't exactly blame him for wanting to know the latest updates.

"Not quite. They're keeping him overnight, so I'll ask if I can interview him in the morning along with Ray. I'm sure, it will give him enough time to consider telling us the truth eventually."

She felt adamant about getting the proper result.

"That bloody nutjob won't tell you much, especially if he knows I'm not there interviewing him with you. No doubt he will get inside your head and make you feel scared of him, well it seems he's got a pretty good habit of this, seeing how Paula's shaken up. " Clearly, Gene felt protective of Alex, so he didn't want Byrne doing the same thing with her.

"Gene, I'm a Psychologist. Trust me, I'm more than capable of dealing with him." She felt rather keen to argue her case in regards to this worrying matter.

"Fine. Don't tell me Bolly, I bet you can't bloody well wait to snap that bastard in half, like a broken Vinyl." Despite voicing some uneasiness and concern because Alex wanted to handle Byrne without him, Gene knew he could trust her to seize the opportunity of getting inside the bastard's mind, when he least expects it.

"Oh yes. That's precisely what I'm aiming to do. Every criminal will always have the odd weakness or two, there always easy to work out." She smartly hinted, she was careful not to mention too much.

"Seen and heard it before, Alex. A criminal's weakness is a shag from a bird..." This cheeky and bold remark, soon earned him a look of disapproval from his lover. So he quickly backtracked on his remark. "On the other hand, birds get the last laugh in the end. I guess they're smart as they look nowadays, plus they're good at stitching up plenty of criminal scumbags like kippers."

She didn't wish for them to talk about the same thing. Alex casually changed the topic of conversation to one or two important matters. "Anyway, you look like you're in much need of resting up until tomorrow."

"Bollocks, I just need to treat myself to another glass of one of Luigi's bottles of house rubbish." Gene thought otherwise, feeling he deserved a rightful glass of wine or a glass of beer.

Alex clearly didn't agree with him on this. "You're coming back to my flat whether you like it or not and before you ask, it's not so we can get pissed together."

She hinted with a knowing smirk, which Gene was able to cotton onto within a matter of seconds. While the two of them were talking, they weren't aware of the fact - Ray who was standing nearby and was now effectively eavesdropping on their private conversation.

"Lucky you Guv. I'm going with Terry and Poirot to see West Ham's match." The DI looked unhappy at the thought of going to a West Ham, no he longed to watch his beloved Manchester City at Maine Road instead.

Before long, Gene was doing an excellent job with giving his friend a piece of his mind. "Stop behaving like a girl, you miserable bugger and appreciate the fact, that at least you're not going to be sitting on your arse at home tonight, watching another episode of Only Fools and Horses!"

This led Ray to feel grateful towards Gene because of the _brighten up you dozy sod, life's not all about staying at home_ advice he had given him.

Minutes later, Alex and Gene both quietly left Ray alone in the corridor, whose mood seemed to have improved very well.

**xxxxx**

"Something tells me, you're planning on taking advantage of me, aren't you Bolly? You Naughty Mare." Gene soothingly whispered in her ear, at the same time he pressed his chest up against her back. His fingertips lightly dancing along her shoulders. He could sense her shiver exceptionally with excitement because the feel of his every touch. Which boosted his confidence and admiration for her further.

"What on earth, makes you think that?" She tried to dismiss his observational comment. Yet her body language clearly gave the game away for her, as Gene continued to make her, potentially go weak at the knees. She didn't know what he was playing at there and then, however she started to wish he would spin her round in the next few minutes and then proceed to kiss her with immense passion

"You're breathing heavily for starters Bolls. Tell me, to stop if you don't want me to continue." Gene still had another matter on his mind - their first time. He knew it perhaps wasn't such a good idea to let romance to rule his heart and mind right now. Despite this, he knew she was the only person who was happy and competent enough who could respect him as more than being a bad tempered and sometimes impatient DCI.

"Only because you're doing everything you can to sweep me off my feet, Gene." She drew attention to how his surprising romantic intentions were now coming across.

"Oh that's what you bloody call it. and here's me thinking - getting it on with a bird, meant it was because you've pulled." He flashed a meaningful grin at her, as she glanced over her shoulder at him.

"Well I think you will find it's the same thing, you silly Manc fool." She joked about with him in a lighthearted fashion.

He freed her from his grasp suddenly and she eventually managed to open up the door of the flat. In next no time, the two detectives were both ripping each other's clothes off at considerable speed. Gene's hands roamed from the back her shoulders to her lower back, once she undressed him down to his boxers.

Seeing as Gene had partly lost some of his concentration, Alex thoughtfully reminded him of something else he needed to do. "Haven't you forgotten something "

"Like what?" Gene pulled himself away from her momentarily, expressing a curious look. Honestly this woman certainly must have enjoyed going to whatever great lengths she could, in playfully teasing him.

"You haven't got round to undressing me." Alex was still wearing her eye-catching, silky underwear, which did the trick of notably catching Gene's attention and helped him to drink in the stunningly gorgeous sight of her, standing near to him, in her lingerie.

"Oh you'll have to forgive me then because some sexy bird, gave me the right horn and caused my Manc Lion heart to bang like drums." Regardless of him believing honesty never did quite you anywhere in a work environment sometimes, Gene decided to finally get this feeling off his chest once and for all, by confessing this to her.

"Oh Gene, I'm touched." She knew the sexy bird remark was actually about her. She caressed his left cheek affectionately. She was beginning to learn so much about her, about how this marvelous man was full of many surprises, even if he didn't know it properly himself.

He gave her a _Don't Go All Funny on Me now Bolly _look, which was a delightful view for her, to clap her eyes on.

Gene knelt down and slid her knickers down her legs before tossing them on the floor, he didn't see where they had landed because the room was half lit. He sauntered up behind her and did a quick and thorough job in removing her bra.

"Done like a pro Gene, I might add." She commented before complimenting him, on his rather impressive hands.

"Mmm less talking, more kissing Bolly." He smirked a little while taking a moment or two, to drink in the glorious sight of her beautiful naked figure. The moment his eyes diverted themselves away and soon traveled up from Alex's chest, before they eventually set on her beautiful eyes. Gene wasted little time in closing the gap between them and capturing her lips magnificently with his. As they kissed each other again with such self-confidence, Gene surprised Alex, by scooping her up into the warmth of his arms and carrying her towards the bedroom.

"Well Mr Hunt, you're certainly are full of surprises aren't you?" She whispered, whilst she clung onto him, as he stepped through the bedroom threshold while he held her in those lovely arms of his.

The next thing Alex knew, she was being laid back on the bed and that Gene was considerably hovering above her , like a romantic hero in a Mills and Boon book. His penetrating eyes probed hers like one giant magnet. Once they discovered the cherished love and fondness within her eyes, he felt a sense of contentment and respite. He didn't wish to leave her waiting impatiently for much longer, so he carefully positioned himself in between her legs before easily slipping into her.

For Alex, she begun to feel small waves of pleasure as the both of them began to made love once again. All she hoped and wished for now, was to simply forget the bad ordeal she had only just faced a few hours ago and with Gene being in her company right there and now, this was pretty much beginning to help her to overcome this.

Gene wasn't willing to rush things between them just yet, as instead he started to move at a gentler pace, rocking back and forth above her. He could feel her beneath him, moving naturally in time with him and also he was able to feel both of her hands descending down his bare back and then resting across his bum cheeks - five seconds or so she gave them a firm pinch and squeeze.

"Saucy mare." Gene chuckled to himself. Genuinely he enjoyed getting to witness this rather playful and saucy side of her.

Gene reached out his right hand and linked it with her right hand. His thrusts soon became faster and deeper, so much so it caused the bed's wooden headboard to scrape against the wall.. Because Alex had grown use to the wonderful feel of him inside her, she couldn't find any reason to complain. So she encouraged him to move faster , which he did so splendidly . She could hear him groaning intensely as he continued to make love to her. She was left feeling breathless and quavering as she matched him thrust for thrust.

She tugged him for another kiss and leisurely ran her hands up his back, caressing it softly. By the time they had collapsed back on the bed together, the loved up couple felt content yet exhausted likewise. Alex turned to lie on her right hip, as her eyes gazed up at him, she couldn't quite believe he was really laying there beside her in her bed. She had to keep squinting her eyes, as a way of attempting to convince herself this wasn't some dream and her mind was playing tricks on her.

"What?" Gene asked, his eyes were purely divine and as sparkly as ever, especially once they marveled on the blissful and sexy view of the naked female reclining next to him. Not forgetting, the most important thing of all, how he felt the luckiest bastard in all of Fenchurch right now.

"It's nothing...well in fact...to tell the truth Gene, you sort of made one of my fantasies come true."

"So the truth comes out, you haven't been able to get enough of me Bolly, so much so you can't stop daydreaming about me. Christ, my aftershave must be working wonders well then." All in all, he was quite pleased by the effect, which his aftershave, revitalized confidence and understanding of everything had left on the woman he loved.

"Well one can't help, the way she feels when an attractive northerner tells her, he loves her." She smirked up at him.

"Bloody hell, you summed up that thought, in a nutshell. Northern bloke meets posh bird, they bicker and they fight more times than two footballers on the pitch - however once the two of them get to know each other better, a certain word called love, soon blossoms between them. Sorry...Ray told me this, around years ago, when he got a date with one of the waitresses from that Americano diner in Hughes Street. It didn't go as well as planned because the dozy bugger made the stupid mistake of all, by pinching her arse when he took her to the cinema to see that Airplane film."

Without doubt, Gene's overall view on romance and not making a bloody fool of yourself unlike Ray, who hadn't had the common sense to follow on this gut feeling - this had surprised Alex greatly.

"Ray told me, he hasn't dated anyone here in Fenchurch."

"And why do you think, he didn't tell you."

Instantly enough, Alex had eventually worked out what Gene was trying to hint at, regarding her fellow Detective Inspector. "Ah, he was too embarrassed and he felt it best not to mention what happened with his date. Poor Ray..."

Around 11pm, Alex switched off the lampshade and fell asleep in Gene's arms.

**xxxx**

The next morning; Alex and Ray were heading back to the station from the hospital, where they had spoken to Paula, just as she was being arrested for the intended burglary of her flat.

_"I'm sorry things had to end this way Alex. You know it was because I felt angry that he chose you over me. I flipped in a moment of madness and stupidly talked myself into Danny's plans, something I regret doing now. Promise me, you will take care of Gene, wont you?"_

Alex didn't speak nor express motion. However that being said, the only gesture she did provide was, to nod her head sympathetically and to confirm that she would take care of Gene.

Upon approaching the station's car park. Ray questioned her, as to why she had chosen to forgive Gene's ex wife so easily, without considering the possibility this woman might be pulling the wool over her eyes. Naturally he didn't wish to upset her by asking too many questions.

"Hope you don't mind me saying this to you Alex, but I was expecting you to have slapped Paula and warned her to stay away from you and the Guv."

Alex "She accepted the fact, she made the wrong choices and that she was ashamed for going too far, by breaking into my flat. Ray, I know you may not trust her and might not fully trust her either, but at least she's apologized for her mistakes."

"It's hard to know who you can put your trust in nowadays, The Guv's been stabbed in the back a lot by a few of his snitches before. Still as long as Paula learns from her all mistakes in prison, seems fair enough, she should be forgiven." Ray couldn't moan too much about this, seeing as there wouldn't be much point of turning this very thought into a full blown argument or disagreement.

"Quite right Ray." She happily agreed with him.

Minutes later, both DIs casually walked into the building together. Alex was certainly looking forward to notifying Gene of Danny's eventual murder and vehicle damage confessions, which she had managed to handwritten down on her notepad. One of the nurses had also told her and Ray in confidence, that the Irish born criminal had also indecently exposed himself to them, which they had therefore also arrested him for. Frustratingly, they weren't given the go ahead to bring him to Fenchurch East for further questioning.

Once they'd told him everything and shown him the notes they had taken down, Gene could breathe a sigh of relief, knowing this case had perfectly been tied up, in a matter of 24 hours and it was with thanks to Alex, for using that sexy posh educated brain of hers to finally get the better of Danny Byrne.

"At least the bastard's owned up, that's one thing. You did your best, Alex. I'm glad you tried to outsmart him with your Psychology Bollocks and that you bloody well succeeded in doing so."

"I'm not sure, I like this new side of you Guv, it's way too cheesy and too weird. It's like you've had some magic love spell cast over you." Ray said, once everything was discussed between the three detectives. Needless to say, Gene did find a good funny side to his comment and before long he willingly shared his honest of thoughts on this subject.

"You really need to find yourself a bird soon Raymondo because if you carry on behaving like a stroppy div, you're not going to be charming the knickers off any single birds anytime soon."

"Oh really and since when have I've turned into a stroppy div?"

"Since the day you declared you wouldn't go out with another posh bird on a date again. I can't say I bloody blame you for feeling left out, all I'm saying is try more with women but don't try too hard, otherwise you'll probably be on the receiving end of another slap again." Gene tried to motivate his good friend into getting back onto the romance scene.

Ray instantly appreciated Gene's surprising yet motivational comments. "Fine but I'm not promising any guarantees of me hoping to meet the love of my life."

"Fair enough." Gene remarked.

xxx

Gene and Alex tried not to make their blossoming relationship public knowledge just yet. Still their closeness and expressive feelings were proving quite noticeable to practically every detective of the Fenchurch East CID team. Gene himself was still attempting to get his head around the idea of, now being involved in a relationship.

"So this means you and I are in a proper relationship Bolls?"

"Of course we are, why we're you thinking we we're shagging partners instead." She jokingly suggested, much to Gene's amusement.

"Bollocks"

"That's always your answer to everything isn't it." She smirked, fluttering her eyelashes at him.

"I should warn you, if you flutter those pretty eyelashes of yours at me again, I will have you upstairs in record time and handcuff you to your bed, while I give those books of yours, a good seeing-to my lips and hands." Gene drunkely flirted with her. The two of them were slightly pissed however it wasn't exactly stopping them from enjoying themselves that evening in Luigis.

"I'd like to see you try." She actually did hope he might follow through on his suggestion.

No we're pissed and you and me look like we can do with an early night in bed." She wasn't sure whether he was deliberately messing with her or whether he was genuinely exhausted after the long day they'd had at the station.

After 9pm, the couple left the restaurant together, Gene escorted her back up to her cleaned up flat. He didn't want her, going up to the flat alone especially after everything that had gone on.

This did make her wonder why he had really become so keen, on guaranteeing her safety that evening. "This isn't like you, being all gentlemanly-like all of a sudden Gene. Care to explain, why that is?"

"I hope you're not intending to go poshy posh on me now Bolls. I don't want to leave you up there in your flat, sleeping on your own after what Paula and that Irish fairy did to you." He managed to confess the truth as soon as possible, in regards to his concern for her.

"Well if you insist on, then I don't see why not. Besides it felt nice to admire your bed hair this morning when you were eating your bowl of cereal." She admitted straight away.

"Well come on then lead the way." Gene grinned - Truthfully, he was looking forward to spending a second night with her. She grasped hold of his hand and lead him upstairs to the flat.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**All reviews are Welcome**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ashes to Ashes - The Perfect Love **

**Chapter 7  
**

A remorseful looking Paula, received a 12 month sentence at the Fenchurch Central courts. Which didn't surprise Gene, the woman who he loved once, had now become a criminal herself. His only hope was that, once she served her time in prison that she would learn from the mistakes she made.

"She was led astray Gene by someone she believed she could trust, let's not forget that."

"She told me some weirdo bastard phoned her and worked their magic into convincing her, to write to me and asking for me to meet up with her. This has got Keats manipulation written all over it, I bloody know it." He felt so sure of this, more sure than he had mostly felt about a few recently investigated armed robbery cases, Fenchurch East CID had dealt with.

"Look Keats has long gone, Gene. You made certain of that, despite my reservations on how you sent him packing. Anyway what makes you think he's back?" She couldn't understand whether he was perhaps getting obsessed with this thought or whether he might be telling the truth. In spite of her curiosity, Alex chose not to pursue this just yet because she felt she needed to give Gene a well deserved treat.

"He's got more show-off tricks up his sleeve than Paul Daniels manages to have, Bolly. Keats' a charmer... well less of one than the Gene Genie of course and don't forget the slimy bastard tried and failed to turn you against me. He won't stop until he makes sure, I've got nothing left."

"Like you said, he failed and nothing's ever going to happen to rip us apart from each other again. Besides seeing as we've got the rest of the day together, I was thinking of taking you back to my flat." She gave him, her undeniable word - promising him she wasn't intending on going anywhere without him.

"Christ Bolly, is this your way of helping me to take the pressure off my mind?" Surprisingly enough, Gene did seem instantly reassured and satisfied by her effective words - well, of course she always was able to have a wonderful and alluring way with putting his mind to rest.

"I believe so. Now one question I'd like to ask you. would you rather you come back to my flat with me? or are you planning on heading back to the station, to sort out paperwork on the Dunwoody case." She tried to persuade him into giving paperwork a miss for at least half a day, as Gene did look like he was in urgent need of a helpful and relaxing shoulder massage, to help relieve whatever muscle pain he had in his shoulders.

Gene's eyes sparkled magnificently and finely, as they scanned back and forth between Alex's beautiful eyes and lips, before eventually settling upon her eyes permanently. "I know, if I say no Bolls, you'll only resort to as much persuasion as possible to have your naughty way with me, you saucy mare..."

"You know me too well Gene. Funnily enough, you see that's what happens when two people get to discover too much about one another, the longer they work together."

"Huh, is that so eh? and here was me thinking, one of Luigi's bottles of house rubbish was to blame, for getting everyone at the station involved with each other."

"What suddenly gave you that idea?"

"One of my gut feelings that's what."

The two detectives quickly left the Fenchurch Central courts in the pouring rain. Gene's hair got slightly damp before he was successfully able to climb into the driver's seat of the Quattro.

Alex soon addressed this certain matter.

"Your hair's wet by the way. You can dry your hair when we get to the flat."

"Thanks."

He never really thanked anyone much whenever something was thoughtfully suggested to him, however on this occasion he seemed naturally glad to accept her offer.

**xxxx**

No sooner after they finally arrived at her place, Alex was doing everything she can stop Gene from worrying furthermore about everything that had happened over the past 48 hours.

"Paula will be fine, Gene. She actually asked me to look after you, make sure you don't go off the rails. "

"Oh great, that woman still thinks I behave like Manchester's version of Hans Solo." Gene didn't like a fuss or commotion started being because of him, as it only ever amounted to unwanted stress for him.

"Look can we put her and what happened yesterday, behind us and start to move on." Like a shot, he strolled up to where she was standing in the kitchen, and leaned over to hug her from behind.

"I was under the impression, the Manc Lion didn't do hugs."

"Well, seeing as no one is here with us in your flat, I thought I'd treat you to one Bolls."

"You do find many ways to surprise me Gene, when no one's around watching the two of us like hawks." The thought of both of them getting the odd cheeky glances from the rest of the team, didn't bother her in the slightest.

"Well, you can't blame me, for wanting to hold you in my arms. Makes me feel like the luckiest bastard in Fenchurch." Gene said, as he closed his eyes for a moment or two - he desired to feel the intimacy and warmth of her body pressed against his.

She smiled with pure delight upon listening to every word he told.

"Well, I think tea and coffee can wait until later because all I want to do now is leading you over to bedroom and make love to you." She didn't care how inept she was describing her deepest of feelings, right there and then in front of him. She believed, it was better to get everything out in the open between them, even if Gene didn't wish to fully openly declare his feelings.

"I think that's best suggestion you've made all day, Bolly." She turned round to face him and within a matter of moments, the two of them comfortably found themselves in a passionate clinch.

She ran both hands up and through his shiny blondish hair. Once she had the delightful pleasure of hearing his moan of approval, as their kiss grew with much more passion and confidence.

One of her hands gently drifted down to the top button on his shirt. She couldn't wait to undress him as soon as possible. Of course she felt like the luckiest woman ever, for being admired for not just being a detective, by this remarkable man, who was currently preoccupied in slipping his hands under her blouse.

"You do know that's an arrestable offence?" She whispered next to his ear, as soon as the two of them momentarily drew themselves away from each other, to catch some air for a few moments.

"Don't start going all Smarty Knickers with me Bolly, you know what does to me when you do. Gives me the right horn and it brings out the best in the Manc Lion alright." Obviously he felt pleasantly happy to make her aware of this very thought. No doubt, his comments would ignite some certain passion within her.

Soon enough he was proved exactly right, as there was a clear fiery and hungry look in her eyes, as if to say as she might be considering the thought of pouncing on him at any moment.

It only took seconds before she lead him, hand-in-hand towards her bedroom door.

**xxxx**

Clothes were scattered everywhere along the bedroom floor, without a care in the world. However this realization never once crossed Gene nor Alex's mind, as they satisfyingly enjoyed the divine skin on skin contact and the countless heavenly kisses they had shared since entering the bedroom together. Gene directed both hands prospectively from her arse to the in between the valley of her breasts. He smiled with pure pleasure, given how he admired the feel of them since they first made love two nights ago.

She now rocked herself back and forth above him, which certainly gave Gene plenty of opportunities to put his hands to good use - by caressing her breasts with them.

They didn't waste another moment longer, as the loved up couple oozed confidence, as they made sweet love for a third night on the run.

"Oohhh Gene...you definitely know so many ways to please a woman..." Now it was her turn to cop a feel of his sexy bum cheeks, which she had been desperately longing to do, from the actual moment she had the chance to get her hands on him on the sofa.

"Christ Bolls, you feel so good...Ohh...you flashing those puppies of yours at me, bloody perfection for me" Gene claimed as his cheeky words, which managed to successfully do the trick, in encouraging her to drive herself faster directly above him. It was a glorious feeling, riding him like there was no tomorrow.

She soon tipped her head from side to side and forward and backward, clearly she was relishing this moment just as much as Gene. - Well, they both did understandably have their reasons to feel happy and very much in love.

"Now, why doesn't that surprise me." She snorted with laughter upon hearing his very typical and predictable comment.

"Cheeky mare, taking the piss by laughing at the poor Gene Genie...do you I reckon you deserve a right playful slap on that sexy bum of yours for it." Gene gladly hinted, she might shortly be on the receiving end of one, if she weren't to call a halt to her vibrant laughter.

"You're welcome to get your revenge on me, anyway you prefer to." She smirked, mischievously winking her left eye at him as a further response to what he had casually suggested.

In an exceptional yet surprising move, Gene wasted no time in changing their positions, which now left him placed on top of him and Alex reclined back on the bed.

"Oh my, so you weren't actually joking then, when you meant you would get your own back on me." She gasped, he slid out of her and before long, he started to reveal a more natural and tender side to him, by making his gorgeous lips placed kisses all over her body - particularly her nose, cheeks, neck and chest.

She fisted her hands in his hair and closed her eyes temporarily, he had quite overwhelming insatiable appetite and impressive urgency to satisfy her every needs.

"Ohhhh...Gene. You're so good at this, in fact you're a genius at this...Mmm." She smiled with pure joy, once she felt him blowing patterns of cool air, over her lower stomach. Alex and Gene affectionately made love two more times over the next hour, this pretty much softened the emotions between one another on both occasions.

She had certainly taken great pleasure in trailing her tongue down the side of his neck and deliberately pinching those magnificent triceps of his, not once, not twice but four separate occasions.

Twenty minutes went by. Once they had regained their breathing and composure, the couple were now discussing the hope of overseeing the promising future of the station and the cities/places where the two of them both fancied going, for a weekend away together. She recommended Paris or Rome and he recommended Blackpool, she couldn't blame him, for wishing to head back north for a well deserved break, for a couple of days.

"Don't expect me to start wearing a beret and feeding my mouth, a glass of French house rubbish." He felt if they stayed in Parisian hotel and went sightseeing around the French capital, wouldn't be a proper perfect weekend away for the two of them. Plus, he didn't like anyone who spoke French, so that would easily annoy him.

"Fine, Blackpool it is. Seeing as I've always wanted to go on holiday to there and my mother and father never were able to take me there when I was a child, it might be quite good for me to go there now." Alex eventually decided she preferred Blackpool over Paris and Rome, just as long as the sun was shining and they could have a romantic walk on the beach.

"Knew, you would love the idea of us going to Blackpool, Bolls. I can work you out like a Mathematican." A confident-looking Gene pleasantly claimed, much to her amusement.

"Yeah right." She said, whilst trying and failing to keep a straight face.

In a matter of minutes, Alex was sleeping blissfully in Gene's arms. He gave her a soft kiss on the forehead. He started to experience strange yet somewhat compassionate feelings he hadn't never truthfully counted on having before and it was all because this bloody gorgeous and cheeky woman lying alongside him, had now truly bewitched him, heart and soul.

"I love you Alex..." Gene whispered to her, just as he too nodded off into a peaceful sleep.

**End of Chapter**

**All Reviews are Welcome**


End file.
